Ping Pong
Ping Pong (born: Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV) was a monk of the Xiaolin Temple. He was the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood who joined the Xiaolin Dragons in the quest for Shen Gong Wu and the never-ending battle between the Heylin. History Background Ping Pong was born in Europe and was assumed to be orphaned. He had the immense speed for his age which made him ran up to a hundred miles. Ping used his speed to become a messenger to deliver scrolls and documents around Europe. But when the mailing system became more advanced and rendered journeyman messengers obsolete, Ping started to search for a new activity to partake in. He soon remembered that he worshiped his four favorite warriors: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay. Inspired by their heroism, he decided to journey to the Xiaolin Temple and become a monk himself. Personality Ping Pong was a spirited young monk and was quite hyperactive. He was cheery and was extremely enthusiastic about training. He has held great respect towards the other monks but has admired Omi the most and was delighted when Omi agreed to take him in as an apprentice. It may also be noted that Ping Pong's joyful and quirky personality greatly appeals to the other monks especially with Kimiko who sees him as a younger brother. In battle, Ping Pong was determined to win and has had a strong sense of justice and duty. Although, due to Ping Pong's innocence, he was gullible and easily fooled into too much of what Omi ordered him to do. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Limited Elemental Manipulation:' He could create fire and air blasts and crack the ground by punching it. *'Wood Manipulation:' Ping's Xiaolin element is wood. However, he hasn't shown any sign of wood manipulation yet, due to lack of training. *'Enhanced Strength:' He could break a wall, with his bare hands. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' He was an excellent martial artist able to reach the Shoku Warrior rank, without even becoming a Wudai Warrior. *'Immense Speed:' Ping was small and frail in combat, but made up of this flaw with his speed. He could launch a flurry of punches and kicks to stagger his opponents with a barrage of attacks. In addition to his speedy attacks, he could also run very fast. Former Powers and Abilities After Chase made Ping Pong reptilian, he had the following powers and abilities: *'Shapeshifting:' He could shapeshift himself in order to become cuter or even to transform into others, like Master Fung. *'Mud Spitting:' He could spit a great amount of mud from his mouth. *'Reptile Transformation:' He could transform himself into reptilian Ping Pong. As reptilian Ping Pong, he had superhuman strength and durability. *'Great Martial Artist:' He was better at martial arts, able to defeat all monks one-by-one. Physical Appearance Ping Pong bore a huge resemblance to fellow teammate, Omi. While both being quite short in stature, it is important to note that Ping Pong was half of Omi's size. Ping Pong and Omi shared a yellow skin tone, the same facial structure and were both bald, being Xiaolin monks. However, Ping Pong did have a few minor differences that set him apart from Omi, that corresponded to his element. Due to being a Xiaolin monk like Omi, they both had white circles on their forehead; Omi had nine while Ping Pong carried three. Relationships Omi Omi took Ping Pong as his protégé "New Monk on the Block". Omi eventually grew jealous of him considering the fact he became the other monks' favorite. But in the end, Omi trusted Ping and proudly welcomed him to the team. Shadow While still under the identity as Willow "A Girl Named Willow" the two competitively competed over the position for Xiaolin Apprentice. The two also competed for Omi's attention. However, Ping Pong was indifferent of Willow, as he used to talk her with respect. He even called her "sister Willow" when he decided to left the temple. Episode Appearances }} Did You Know..? *One of Ping Pong's promotion images features him in the same pose as Omi when the latter appeared in Xiaolin Showdown. *Ping Pong was believed to be a descendant of Barkey LeBois, the last known dragon of wood, as he knew the signature move of Lotus Locust Clan, had an affinity for the same element as Barky, was from France as was Barky, and was naturally gifted in the ways of Xiaolin. *It is unknown from which part of Europe Ping Pong really is, as during the series he can be seen speaking French, English, and Spanish. However as he has a French accent, when speaking English, it is possible that he is from France and learned the other languages when he was delivering documents around Europe. Boris and Antonio are Slavic and Italian names respectively. * So far, Ping Pong was the only known individual among the Xiaolin who could manipulate more than one element without the aid of a Shen Gong Wu, weapon, or machine. * As seen in "Chase Lays An Egg", Ping Pong slept without any clothing. References Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters